The Elvenking's 100-Drabbles
by LegolasLover2003
Summary: Inspired by Nyx Thranduilion, I take up NirCele's 100-Drabbles challenge... using Thranduil! 100 shorts, prompt inspired, that reflect different sides and different moments of the Elvenking's life. Glimpse deeper into Thranduil's world than ever before!
1. Naur

**Title:** _The Elvenking's 100-Drabbles_  
 **Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
 **Category:** Book - _"The Lord of the Rings"_  
 **Genre:** General / Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _The Lord of the Rings_ or _The Hobbit_ , I just adore them to pieces.  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Nyx Thranduilion for inspiring me to do this!

* * *

" **Naur"**

* * *

He could see it... just at the edge of his vision. That tiny speck of light which heralded home and kept the darkness at bay. His heart was heavy with the wicked deeds of the world... his body weary of the pain and the grief. All was lost... his father's people... nay, his people... would fall one by one to the darkness upon the field. Their bodies would be broken by axe and sword and spear... their flesh devoured by tooth and claw... their armour rent... their arrows spent... death would await them all...  
"Tolo dan nan galad..."  
Painful breath left his lungs as one blue eye tried to focus... to bring the light of the flame closer... to see what it was... who it was... that beckoned him forward from the darkness. It was so easy to give in... so simple...  
"Lîn boe, mellon nin."  
He knew that voice... a tone and timber that he had known since first coming to the Greenwood so very long ago. He had to listen to that voice... because someone had to lead... someone had to or they would all fall into darkness...

And so Thranduil fixed his eye upon the fire which flickered bravely from the nearby lantern, a small signal for hope... and he did not follow his father to Mandos's great hall.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Translations:** **  
**Naur = Fire  
Tolo dan nan galad = Come back to the light  
Lîn boe, mellon nin = You are needed [necessary], my friend

* * *

 **Author's Notes:  
\- **Can you tell when this one took place? Do you know who's voice it was Thranduil heard?  
\- Because these are tiny drabbles, I will NOT be doing Muse Moments for each chapter.  
\- I was inspired to do these by Nyx Thranduilion who is also doing them. The original 100-drabbles challenge is the invention of NirCele.  
\- All 100 of my drabbles will be Thranduil related... WEEE!  
\- None of my drabbles will be in any sort of order.


	2. Hebed Lavan

**Title:** _The Elvenking's 100-Drabbles_  
 **Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
 **Category:** Book - _"The Lord of the Rings"_  
 **Genre:** General / Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _The Lord of the Rings_ or _The Hobbit_ , I just adore them to pieces.  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Nyx Thranduilion for inspiring me to do this!

* * *

" **Hebed Lavan"**

* * *

It was an innocent enough morning as the Elvenking woke from the paths of Elvish dreams. He turned onto his left side, as he did every morn, and let his fingers run tenderly through the golden locks of hair which belonged to his beloved. A morning ritual that always brought a smile to her face... and to his own as well. One of the queen's hands reached up to take his own in it's delicate embrace, before Thranduil lifted those lithe fingers to his lips and placed a gently kiss upon the hand of the maiden who had captured his heart more than an age ago. Releasing those fingers, the Elvenking turned in bed and pulled his legs from beneath the blankets, fully intending to slip his feet into the slippers that always sat just beside the bed.

And as he did so, a squeak rang out this particular morning, followed by tiny teeth digging deep into his big toe. As Thranduil gazed down in annoyance, he saw a flash of white speed across the stone floor and the rug near the door, before slipping beneath the bottom, it's tiny pink foot-pads pricking at the floor as it dashed toward safety.

Grasping the shoe which the small stout had made his bed for the night, the Elvenking's annoyance turned to anger when he saw the holes in his beloved bedtime attire.

Thus it was that poor Legolas was wakened, not by the stout that leapt onto his bed early that morning, as was customary, but by his father's furious shout of "NIMBI!" that rang throughout Mirkwood's great halls.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Hebed Lavan = Pet [Kept Animal]  
Heb- = root of "I keep"  
Nimbi = White (a Telerin word as "white" in Sindarin is "Nim")

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  
\- Nimbi is actually a creation for my original RP and in that universe he is Legede's companion. He is a stout (though there he is called a Hesinpod) which is kinda like a weasel or ferret. You know those white pelt coats that have little black tipped tails on them, like Cruella's from "101 Dalmatians"? THAT is a coat made of stout pelts.  
\- Because these are tiny drabbles, I will NOT be doing Muse Moments for each chapter.  
\- I was inspired to do these by Nyx Thranduilion who is also doing them. The original 100-drabbles challenge is the invention of NirCele.  
\- All 100 of my drabbles will be Thranduil related... WEEE!  
\- None of my drabbles will be in any sort of order.


	3. Aras Beleg

**Title:** _The Elvenking's 100-Drabbles_  
 **Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
 **Category:** Book - _"The Lord of the Rings"_  
 **Genre:** General / Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _The Lord of the Rings_ or _The Hobbit_ , I just adore them to pieces.  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Nyx Thranduilion for inspiring me to do this!

* * *

" **Aras Beleg"**

* * *

"Hon nâ bain." Thranduil whispered, his fingers gently running along the length of the female great elk which stood before him.  
At her side was a small male calf, newly born maybe the day before. This young one's ancestors had served as the steeds of both Oropher and blond Elf who now stood before them.  
The female elk gently nuzzled against Thranduil's hand while her young one supped. In time, the Elf knew, he would ask this calf to bear him. But for now, having his mother's acceptance was quite enough.  
"Malthenras..." came the name to the Elvenking's lips, and the calf stopped his dinner to look up at him with wide eyes. Seeing the acceptance in that gaze caused Thranduil to smile and he knelt then, holding out a hand to the young one.  
"Malthenras estathon le." he whispered, to which the calf licked his fingers.  
The mother stamped one hoof, signaling her approval of the bond which had taken place... a bond, she knew, that would benefit her newborn greatly throughout his life.  
For Thranduil, the Elvenking was only too glad to witness the coming of new life to his woods. This young one would one day bear him on many hunts, but until then, this child of the Greenwood would grow and learn until the time was right.  
Smiling once more, the blond Elf couldn't help running his fingers over the crown of the calf's head.  
"Hannon le." he whispered, blue eyes focusing on the calf's mother once more.  
In response, she happily stamped one hoof again in acceptance before turning and walking back into the stables they called home.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Aras Beleg = Great Deer [Elk] (Well that is kinda Thranduil's version of Transportation)  
Hon nâ bain = He [it] is beautiful  
Malthenras estathon le = Golden Horn I will name thee  
Hannon le = Thank you

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  
\- I was going to use Wagon (Rach) for Transportation but realized that Thranduil would NOT ride in a wagon unless on death's door.  
\- Because these are tiny drabbles, I will NOT be doing Muse Moments for each chapter.  
\- I was inspired to do these by Nyx Thranduilion who is also doing them. The original 100-drabbles challenge is the invention of NirCele.  
\- All 100 of my drabbles will be Thranduil related... WEEE!  
\- None of my drabbles will be in any sort of order.


	4. Galassath

**Title:** _The Elvenking's 100-Drabbles_  
 **Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
 **Category:** Book - _"The Lord of the Rings"_  
 **Genre:** General / Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _The Lord of the Rings_ or _The Hobbit_ , I just adore them to pieces.  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Nyx Thranduilion for inspiring me to do this!

* * *

" **G** **alassath** ** **"****

* * *

The thorny rose; beautiful to behold yet dangerous if the proper care is not taken in the handling. There were many such plants as this throughout the lands east of the Misty Mountains; the holly which decorated the Elvenking's crown in the winter, the thistles and the wild berries of Beorn's home fields in Rhovanion, and even the hawthorns scattered about the slopes of Erebor.  
But it was the climbing rose, always striving upward, which the Elvenking loved best.  
It was simple in it's beauty, and Thanduil tended the ones within his chambers with the greatest of care... for they had been the last gift he had given to his beloved.  
A present from the son of Oropher, the rose was not given for any specific occasion or purpose save for love alone. Thranduil had seen the young buds upon one of his customary hunts, outside the gates of his Halls and, finding beauty in their petals, he tenderly uprooted the climbing rose and presented it to his queen upon his return. She had smiled, loving the way that the simple flowers resembled a sweet sunrise in shades of red and orange and yellow.  
After her death however, Thranduil forgot about the rose she had loved and, in his grief, it began to wither. Then, one day, as if by magic, it seemed to the king that his balcony was awash in roses and their sweet fragrant perfume. It was only later that he learned the truth of it, that Legede had tended the flowers for his lord and friend, that he had whispered sweet and kind words to the leaves and encouraged the climbing rose that it had a purpose greater than mere beauty, urging them to grow for their king. Seeing such a breathtaking sight warmed the heart of the Elvenking... a first step to healing the wound which his soul could hardly bare.  
And ever since, Thranduil has tended those roses, making time for them, and taking time to remember the love who awaited him at the end of his own journey.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Galassath = Plants (I used the collective plural because the plant is roses specifically and thus many that are part of one)

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  
\- I may be wrong about hawthorns being on Erebor... but it sounded good!  
\- Because these are tiny drabbles, I will NOT be doing Muse Moments for each chapter.  
\- I was inspired to do these by Nyx Thranduilion who is also doing them. The original 100-drabbles challenge is the invention of NirCele.  
\- All 100 of my drabbles will be Thranduil related... WEEE!  
\- None of my drabbles will be in any sort of order.


	5. Delubith

**Title:** _The Elvenking's 100-Drabbles_  
 **Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
 **Category:** Book - _"The Lord of the Rings"_  
 **Genre:** General / Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _The Lord of the Rings_ or _The Hobbit_ , I just adore them to pieces.  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Nyx Thranduilion for inspiring me to do this!

* * *

" **Delubith"**

* * *

Standing still upon the desolation which lay between the ruins of Dale and the re-inhabited Erebor, Legede Rûmîlion had not expected to go to war with more than a handful of Dwarves. Yet here they were, a large host from the Halls of the Elvenking, ready for battle in armoured splendor and standing amongst the survivors of Lake Town. Before them was, what seemed, the full might of Dain and the Dwarves of the Iron Hills. As second in command of the Elven forces and knowing from traumatic past experience that Thranduil was not as invincible as he would like to think himself to be, Legede was on foot at the side of his king who road astride the descendant of the mighty elk Malthenras, Malthenfaer. What the white-haired Elf was seeing, nay hearing however, was not something he had imagined would ever come towards his liege... not even from a Dwarf!

"I will not stand down before any Elf! Not least this faithless woodland sprite!" Dain was saying as he sat upon a great battle ram, gesturing toward the Elvenking with his mighty war hammer. "He wishes nothing but ill upon my people! If he chooses to stand between me and my kin, I'll split his pretty head open! See if he's still smirking then!"

Blue eyes flickered immediately to his lord. There it was, that tiny curve of the corner of the lip. A perfect smirk... and one that Legede instinctively knew meant trouble. Already the Dwarves had threatened to spill Elven blood upon the plains... but this? Thranduil was far from amused and the captain knew that his friend was doing everything possible to keep his anger at that simple threat from overtaking his own rational thought.

"You would dare to threaten our king?!" Legede found himself shouting to the Dwarf, but Thranduil held one hand out to stop the older Elf from making any further move.

"Let them advance. See how far they get." the son of Oropher replied, that confident smirk ever present.

Glancing back to the Elvenking, Legede nodded slightly. Things could have easily been sorted out among the three armies that stood their ground that day... but now the Dwarves had flung insult and threat alike against the Elves and the Lord of the Woodland Realm.

There would be blood this day.

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Delubith = Threats [Fell Words]  
Delu = Fell  
bith = [pith] word (plural of 'peth', changed to 'bith' to compound the words)  
Rûmîlion = Son of Rûmîl  
Rûmîl = Love of Sound  
Rû = trumpet sound / loud sound  
Mîl = love / affection / kindness  
Ion = son of  
Malthenfaer = Golden Spirit  
Malthen = Golden  
Faer = Spirit / Soul

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  
\- Legede's father's name is Rûmîl and thus, as it is with Legolas (Legolas Thranduilion), I use Rûmîlion after Legede's name as a sort of last name.  
\- Elk live up to 22 years in captivity. Pressing that to 25 years for Elf captivity means that Malthenfaer is roughly the seventh generation (currently T.A. 2941) of elk since Malthenras, Thranduil's elk during the time of Smaug's coming (T.A. 2770).  
\- Words of Dain and words of Thranduil came from the extended edition of "The Hobbit: The Battle of the Five Armies".  
\- Because these are tiny drabbles, I will NOT be doing Muse Moments for each chapter.  
\- I was inspired to do these by Nyx Thranduilion who is also doing them. The original 100-drabbles challenge is the invention of NirCele.  
\- All 100 of my drabbles will be Thranduil related... WEEE!  
\- None of my drabbles will be in any sort of order.


	6. Nen

**Title:** _The Elvenking's 100-Drabbles_  
 **Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
 **Category:** Book - _"The Lord of the Rings"_  
 **Genre:** General / Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _The Lord of the Rings_ or _The Hobbit_ , I just adore them to pieces.  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Nyx Thranduilion for inspiring me to do this!

* * *

" **Nen"**

* * *

Strong yet lithe shoulders shrugged out of the elegant grey robe that had adorned his frame for a rather large portion of the day.

The hot water beckoned... and the Elf did not wish to disappoint.

Slowly the Elvenking descended into the great pool, allowing his muscles to relax and soak up the relief that this bath offered.

He was tired.

Tired of messengers, tired of patrol reports, tired of bartering for his halls. Three days it had been, without rest, since this latest catastrophe along the Elven Road and, thus, it had been three days of sleep forgone and meals practically forgotten. Legolas had stopped peeking his Elfling head into his father's study after the second day, and he had not seen his wife since the first. Finally, after catching his king gazing almost listlessly out the window, Legede had insisted that he rest.

Thus, Thranduil found himself alone in his chambers with a perfectly prepared bath and a strong vintage of Dorwinion. The water moved slowly, lapping against alabaster skin and causing tendrils of long blond hair to churn about his chest and shoulders. He turned slightly then, reaching over the edge of the pool to his right and grasping one long glass. It was soon transferred to the fingers of his left hand before the right took up the carafe of Dorwinion nearby. Pouring the rich red wine, Thranduil felt a sort of peace at the action. He had drank many bottles over the last few days, but ever was Galion or, at times, Legede responsible for pouring. The simple motion of doing such for himself was almost... cathartic.

He sank a little lower in the bath then, allowing the hot water to engulf his chest and the steam to soothe the headache which had set in at some point over the past eight hours. This was a simple moment, a simple pleasure that, truth be told, the Elvenking relished.

None ever dared to intrude upon these instances of solitude.

None save one...

Blue eyes which had closed in relaxing bliss opened then at the almost imperceptible sound of the shifting of silks. The water was disturbed then, raising ever so slightly along the bath's edge as a second occupant joined him. Almost automatically Thranduil handed his glass of Dorwinion to his new guest who had so pleasantly interrupted his reverie. Lithe fingers touched his own hand and the Elvenking reached out quickly, pushing through the water and pulling his beloved queen close to his chest.

She smiled, taking a sip of his offered wine before speaking softly. "Ídhrannen, mell."

The Elvenking couldn't hold back a small smirk before claiming his wife's lips with his own. "Ah im le..."

* * *

 **End**

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Nen = Water  
Ídhrannen, mell. = I missed you, dear.  
Ah im le... = And I you...

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  
\- I couldn't resist the Party King's Jacuzzi when I heard the prompt of "water", hehehe.  
\- Because these are tiny drabbles, I will NOT be doing Muse Moments for each chapter.  
\- I was inspired to do these by Nyx Thranduilion who is also doing them. The original 100-drabbles challenge is the invention of NirCele.  
\- All 100 of my drabbles will be Thranduil related... WEEE!  
\- None of my drabbles will be in any sort of order.


	7. Gwae

**Title:** _The Elvenking's 100-Drabbles_  
 **Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
 **Category:** Book - _"The Lord of the Rings"_  
 **Genre:** General / Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _The Lord of the Rings_ or _The Hobbit_ , I just adore them to pieces.  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Nyx Thranduilion for inspiring me to do this!

* * *

 **"Gwae"**

* * *

 _'What have I done?'_  
I wonder such to myself.  
To allow my son to chase after one captain is foolish.  
War will come soon enough and he should not be off in the wilds of the woods.  
Surely he can feel the change in the air... I am certain that Legede has taught him that much... to listen to the trees...  
Sighing, I shake my head and turn from the autumn vision before my eyes.  
Here, in this alcove, I feel my heart start to doubt.  
The tinkling of water is my sole companion... and the breeze my only comfort.  
Or is it?  
Turning once again, oaken staff clutched tightly in my hand, I hear the wind whisper.  
The cold breeze lifts the hair about my shoulders and, for the briefest of moments, I find peace with my decision.  
But the chill turns strangely warm and my eyes light upon Erebor far in the distance.  
I am reminded then of the dragon that slumbers... and of the son who must return to me by dawn of the next day.  
Durin's Day will come, and I fear these woods, that my own people, will never be the same again.  
And so I stand in silent contemplation.  
If the Dwarves reclaim the mountain, then my forces shall march forth.  
But if they should fail... what then?  
Will I risk the wrath of a dragon to bring my son home?  
Do I have the right to ask such sacrifice of my people?  
The fingers of my left hand find their way upon my own cheek and I wonder... Can I even face such evil again?  
Inwardly sighing in disgust, I turn from the view once more and retreat into the safety of my halls.  
For now... Legolas is on his own.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Gwae = Wind

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  
\- Full drabble was done from Thranduil's POV (a rare thing for me).  
\- Because these are tiny drabbles, I will NOT be doing Muse Moments for each chapter.  
\- I was inspired to do these by Nyx Thranduilion who is also doing them. The original 100-drabbles challenge is the invention of NirCele.  
\- All 100 of my drabbles will be Thranduil related... WEEE!  
\- None of my drabbles will be in any sort of order.


	8. Maenas

**Title:** _The Elvenking's 100-Drabbles_  
 **Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
 **Category:** Book - _"The Lord of the Rings"_  
 **Genre:** General / Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _The Lord of the Rings_ or _The Hobbit_ , I just adore them to pieces.  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Nyx Thranduilion for inspiring me to do this!

* * *

" **Maenas"**

* * *

He was a peculiar Elfling, who bore a strong resemblance to his father at that age, when I met him for the first time. It was something about his eyes that spoke to me when his parents presented him before Thingol and I... something that was truthful and kind, yet softer, and the strangely prominent curve of his ear tips added an almost faerie quality to his beautiful smile.  
The second time I met the Elfling, he was older, though still very much a child and I found him standing beneath a large oak tree with a look of utter frustration upon his fair face.  
"Why are you here, Oropherion?" I asked.  
Startled, the second son of Oropher looked to me and bowed his head politely before focusing on the tree once more. "I want to speak to the birds." he said before sighing. "But they will not land near me."  
I remember smiling before walking near and gently reaching my hand to the sky. "Do as I do." I whispered, watching the child imitate me before softly whistling.  
Within moments a small sparrow landed upon my hand. The Elfling whistled as well, and though it took longer, eventually a bluebird perched upon his fingers too.  
"You are a wonderful student..." I paused, wanting the child to tell me his name, for in truth I had quite forgotten it over the years.  
The Elfling smiled, "Thranduil." he told me, moving his other hand to lightly ruffle the feathers of the bluebird. "Can you teach me more about the birds, Rin Melian? Please?"  
Smiling, I recall placing a hand upon the young Elf's shoulder. "How can I say no to such a request?"  
And from that day henceforth, the son of Oropher, my husband's kinsman, came to the gardens every single afternoon to learn just a little more about those beautiful winged creatures. In time, I taught him their language... and every so often a tiny bird would come to me with a message from my young student.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Maenas = Skill (Hobby)  
Oropherion = Son of Oropher  
Rin = Queen

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  
\- There is no Elvish word for "Hobby" so I went with the synonym for "Skill" or "Craft" since hobbies usually do involve some sort of craft or skill in general.  
\- Melian was the wife of Thingol. I personally have a theory that Oropher was kinsman to Celeborn and Thingol both and thus why he held such weight after Thingol's fall.  
\- If one recalls from _"The Hobbit"_ (book), Thranduil learned of Smaug's death from birds and thus he marched forth to Erebor. This just kinda explains why he can talk to birds...  
\- Because these are tiny drabbles, I will NOT be doing Muse Moments for each chapter.  
\- I was inspired to do these by Nyx Thranduilion who is also doing them. The original 100-drabbles challenge is the invention of NirCele.  
\- All 100 of my drabbles will be Thranduil related... WEEE!  
\- None of my drabbles will be in any sort of order.


	9. Haew

**Title:** _The Elvenking's 100-Drabbles_  
 **Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
 **Category:** Book - _"The Lord of the Rings"_  
 **Genre:** General / Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _The Lord of the Rings_ or _The Hobbit_ , I just adore them to pieces.  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Nyx Thranduilion for inspiring me to do this!

* * *

" **Haew"**

* * *

Not a sound was made within the vast halls and all the world was still in the embrace of night. The fall moon had traveled quite the distance into the sky before Legede came to his lord's chambers. The study was silent, a low fire burning and forgotten in the hearth... a glass half full of Dorwinion sat next to a spent quill. The low flame of a candle, meant to melt the deep green sealing wax favored by the king was nearly all but gone. Looking past the parchment cluttered desk of carven oak, Mirkwood's captain laid blue eyes on long thing yet powerful fingers which rested upon a still lap. The long sleeves of that all-too-familiar burgundy robe were draped casually over the armrests upon which elbows found purchase. Legede's gaze traveled upward, past the baubles upon finger and chest, to take in the slender neck nestled within the robe's high hemmed collar. Long straight blond hair, the color of starlight, fell around a peaceful visage. There was no mark nor blemish upon that fair skin, not a hint whatsoever of the pain that lay beneath the illusion. Full eyebrows accented cunning blue eyes, closed in silent reverie. Delicately pointed ears peeked out from that golden cascade, for the Elf before him bore no crown tonight. Legede opened his mouth to speak but lips which belonged to his lord, quirked into the tiniest of smirks, beat him to any words.  
"Boe dannen losto." Thranduil spoke, blue gaze opening to light upon his friend.  
The Elvenking remained comfortably seated in his high-backed carved seat. On this night of all nights, Thranduil found solace and peace, not in his bedchambers after a long day... but within his study, where he could not so readily be reminded of that which he had lost.  
Smirking in return, Legede walked over to a low table near his liege. He took up a carafe of wine in one hand and an empty glass in the other, before returning to the king and, not only pouring himself a drink, but also refilling the half-full silver cup which sat forgotten.  
"Hannon le." Thranduil said in thanks as he reached for the glass.  
Legede smiled, "'Sen no haew, hir nin." he replied in good humor as they shared a drink.  
At that, the Elvenking truly smiled.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Haew = (Custom) Tradition  
Boe dannen losto. = I must have fallen (to sleep) asleep.  
Hannon le. = Thank you.  
Sen no haew, hir nin. = This is (custom) tradition, my lord.

* * *

 **Translation Notes: Sentence #1: "Boe dannen losto."**  
\- Boe = Must / This refers to a need to do something.  
\- Dannen = I Having falled / Obviously 'falled' isn't a word so in this sense it is meaning 'having fallen' or 'have fallen'. I had a lot of problems figuring this one out...  
\- Losto = Sleep / This is the imperative form of 'losta-' which is 'to sleep'.

* * *

 **Translation Notes: Sentence #2: "Sen ni haew, hir nin."**  
\- Sen = This / Meaning the non-spoken 'this'.  
\- No = Is / Imperative form for 'he is/she is/it is'.  
\- Haew = Custom / Used in this sense as 'tradition'.  
\- Hir = My  
\- Nin = Lord

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  
\- There is no Elvish word for "Tradition" so I went with the synonym "Custom" since you can say "As is Tradition" and "As is Custom" and they're pretty much the same.  
\- Because these are tiny drabbles, I will NOT be doing Muse Moments for each chapter.  
\- I was inspired to do these by Nyx Thranduilion who is also doing them. The original 100-drabbles challenge is the invention of NirCele.  
\- All 100 of my drabbles will be Thranduil related... WEEE!  
\- None of my drabbles will be in any sort of order.


	10. Cêf

**Title:** _The Elvenking's 100-Drabbles_  
 **Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
 **Category:** Book - _"The Lord of the Rings"_  
 **Genre:** General / Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _The Lord of the Rings_ or _The Hobbit_ , I just adore them to pieces.  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Nyx Thranduilion for inspiring me to do this!

* * *

" **Cêf"**

* * *

There was no ceremony.  
No burial.  
No grave.  
In his world, he was going to erase the very memory... for some things were just too painful.  
Kneeling within a small grove of pines, about a mile from the halls, the Elvenking took from his robes a small vial. The contents within were more than precious to him, and for a time he could do naught but stare at the grey contents sealed within.  
Ash.  
Tenderly, Thranduil brought the vial up to his lips, placing a chaste kiss upon it's glassy surface.  
With his left hand, he dug a small hole in the soil, disturbing the green earth beneath his fingertips.  
This was the very grove in which they had first met so very long ago... A Sinda and a Silvan... Oropher had thought such a union would benefit both peoples. She had been so strong, so spirited so... loving... so... beautiful...  
With the hole dug, the Elvenking uncorked the glass vial.  
"Nestegi cêf buiam, annon le... mell nin."  
As the ash fell, so too did the heart of Thranduil.  
His fingers gingerly replaced the earth, taking care not to disturb the remains beneath. He made absolutely certain that this sacred spot, forever ingrained within his fae, looked just like any other in the glen.  
Then, standing, The Elf bowed his head. How long he remained there was unknown, but in time, as the sun's light began to fade, he departed.  
From that day henceforth, until one fateful afternoon in the shadow of Erebor, the Elvenking Thranduil never again spoke of his beloved wife.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Cêf = Soil (Earth as a substance)  
Nestegi cêf buiam, annon le... mell nin. = To the land (into the soil) we both love (we serve), I give thee... my beloved.

* * *

 **Translation Notes: Sentence: "Nestegi c** **êf buiam, annon le... mell nin."**  
Nestegi = Insert / This is the preposition 'ne' attached to 'stag-'  
Cêf = Soil (Land / Earth as a substance)  
Buiam = We serve / This is the first person present tense plural form of 'buia-'  
Annon = I give to / This is the first person present tense singular form of 'anna-'  
Le = You (Thee)  
Mell = Dear (Beloved)  
Nin = My

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  
\- Because these are tiny drabbles, I will NOT be doing Muse Moments for each chapter.  
\- I was inspired to do these by Nyx Thranduilion who is also doing them. The original 100-drabbles challenge is the invention of NirCele.  
\- All 100 of my drabbles will be Thranduil related... WEEE!  
\- None of my drabbles will be in any sort of order.


	11. Narchad I-Haew

**Title:** _The Elvenking's 100-Drabbles_  
 **Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
 **Category:** Book - _"The Lord of the Rings"_  
 **Genre:** General / Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _The Lord of the Rings_ or _The Hobbit_ , I just adore them to pieces.  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Nyx Thranduilion for inspiring me to do this!  
 **Author's Note #2: IMPORTANT!** If you don't want to read the version with the Elvish, because this one is heavy on the Elvish, scroll to the bottom for an English only version. Enjoy!

* * *

 **"Narchad I-Haew"**

* * *

It had become a nightmare that, sadly, reoccurred for Galion, the king's butler, on a daily basis. No matter where Thranduil went of late, a glass of wine followed. This would not have been so bad had the Elvenking used the same glass each time. But it never failed that by the end of each day, Galion was balancing half a dozen wine glasses on his way to the kitchens... and not a one of them completely empty either.  
Fearing to complain to his lord directly, Galion had gone to Legede. Soon, the white-haired Elf began to notice the same habit from the king and, one day, finally confronted the younger Elf on it.  
"Adsogad, mellon nin?" Legede asked with an arched eyebrow, holding the semi-full glass in one hand. ~([Drinking again, my friend?])~  
He had picked it up from the bedside table of his friend... a glass no left but half an hour ago.  
Glancing up form his desk where he was pouring another drink, Thranduil fixed the abandoned wine glass with his blue stare. "Esto han haew." the king replied, putting his glass down and taking up a quill. "Presto?" ~([Call it habit. Problem?])~  
Legede shook his head, "O ion lîn?" ~([Because of your son?])~  
Thranduil paused and that hesitation was not lost on his captain. "Inc..." the blond replied before resuming his work. ~([Perhaps...])~  
"Haew u-breithennin núf anann?" Legede asked, but the king continued to work. ~([A habit that you will not break any time soon?])~  
"Han boe thia." ~([So it seems.])~  
Without warning, Legede reached out and took the blond's newest glass, downing its contents in one quick gulp.  
"Legede!" Thranduil protested... until the captain smirked.  
"Im nauth thaedithon Galion puig." he teased. ~([I thought I would help Galion tidy up.])~  
With an amused smirk of his own, Thranduil waved to the glasses and decanter nearby. "Anno anim min heledh a gwao hi. Galion natha puigol laew helidh sîr." ~([Pour me another and be gone. Galion will be washing many glasses today.])~  
With a nod and a smile, Legede did just that.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Narchad I-Haew = Breaking the Custom (Habit)  
Adsogad, mellon nin? = Drinking again, my friend?  
Esto han haew. = Call it custom (habit).  
Presto? = Trouble? (Problem?)  
O ion lîn? = Because (about) your (thy) son?  
Inc... = Guess (Perhaps)...  
Haew u-breithennin núf anann? = A habit that [you will] not break (be broken by you) soon (before long)?  
Han boe thia. = [So] it seems (must seem).  
Im nauth thaedithon Galion puig. = I thought I would help (will help) Galion tidy [up].  
Anno anim min heledh a gwao hi. = Pour (Give) me (for me) another (one glass) and be gone (leave now).  
Galion natha puigol laew helidh sîr. = Galion will be washing (tidying) many glasses today (this day).

 **Translation Notes: Title: "Narchad I-Haew"**  
Narchad = Breaking / Gerund form of the verb 'narcha-' to break/rend.  
I = the  
Haew = Habit (Custom/Tradition)

 **Translation Notes: Title: "Adsogad, mellon nin?"**  
Ad = Again  
Sogad = Drinking / Gerund of the verb 'soga-' (to drink)  
Mellon = Friend  
Nin = My

 **Translation Notes: Title: "Esto han haew."**  
Esto = Call (Name) / Imperative verb form of 'esto-' (to name / to call)  
Han = It / The neuter version of the third-person pronoun. Could also use 'ha' or 'hana' but 'han' is likely the most used.  
Haew = Habit (Custom)

 **Translation Notes: Title: "Presto?"**  
Presto = Problem (Trouble)

 **Translation Notes: Title: "O ion** **lîn** **?"**  
O = Because of (About)  
Ion = Son  
Lîn = Your (Thy)

 **Translation Notes: Title: "Inc..."**  
Inc = Perhaps (Guess)

 **Translation Notes: Title: "Haew u-breithennin n** **ú** **f anann?"**  
Haew = Habit (Custom)  
U- = Not / Creates the negative.  
Breithennin = Break (Be broken by you) / Present passive participle plural verb form of 'beritha-' (to break out suddenly)  
Núf = Before  
Anann = Long / As a measure of time

 **Translation Notes: Title: "Han boe thia."**  
Han = It  
Boe = Must  
Thia = Seem

 **Translation Notes: Title: "Im nauth thaedithon Galion puig."**  
Im = I  
Nauth = Thought  
Thaedithon = I would help (will help) / Infinitive of 'to help' which is a derivative of 'STA-' (help). Conjugated as a first person singular future tense of 'thaed' in a manner much like 'cebithon' (I shall leap).  
Galion = Character's Name (Thranduil's butler)  
Puig = Tidy up (Tidy)

 **Translation Notes: Title: "Anno anim min heledh a gwao hi."**  
Anno = Give! (Pour!) / Imperative form of the verb 'anna-" (to give)  
Anim = For me (me) / First person singular pronoun in the dative form. Can also be 'enni' (for me, to me, me)  
Min = One / As a number  
Heledh = Glass / Not necessarily meant as a cup but as glass itself.  
A = And  
Gwao hi = Leave now (Be gone) / Pulled from " _The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug"_ from Thranduil's dialogue to Tauriel.

 **Translation Notes: Title: "Galion natha puigol laew helidh s** **îr."**  
Galion = Character's Name (Thranduil's butler)  
Natha = Will be / Third person singular future tense of the verb 'nad-' (to be)  
Puigol = Tidying (Washing) / Conjugated like the verb 'soga-' (to drink) from the original 'puig' (tidy). There was no verb form of this word and thus I guessed on the conjugation.  
Laew = Many  
Helidh = Glasses / Plural of 'heledh' (glass)  
Sîr = Today

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  
\- This chapter was inspired, via Facebook, by my good friend Merry (whom you may know as Danielle from my "Fate Quartet" LOTR crack-story series). THANKS MERRY!  
\- Thanks goes out to my friend Kaiko for reminding me of where "broken" falls in the realm of verbs grammatically after my brain exploded near midnight, lol.  
\- Also, this was a linguistical nightmare that should NEVER have been attempted from 9pm-midnight on a work night... Hello 6am...  
\- I make no promises on my syntax. I have very little comprehension of Sindarin syntax and am still learning.  
\- Sources for Elvish used were as follows: _"A Gateway to Sindarin"_ by David Salo (ISBN: 0-87480-800-6), Parf Edhellen (elfdict dot com), Dialogues in LOTR (elvish dot org / gwaith), Suggested Conjugations of all known or inferred Sindarin verbs (folk dot uib dot no / hnohf / sindverb dot html), and _"The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug"_.  
\- Because these are tiny drabbles, I will NOT be doing Muse Moments for each chapter.  
\- I was inspired to do these by Nyx Thranduilion who is also doing them. The original 100-drabbles challenge is the invention of NirCele.  
\- All 100 of my drabbles will be Thranduil related... WEEE!  
\- None of my drabbles will be in any sort of order.

* * *

 _ **ENGLISH ONLY VERSION BELOW!**_

* * *

 **"Breaking the Habit"**

* * *

It had become a nightmare that, sadly, reoccurred for Galion, the king's butler, on a daily basis. No matter where Thranduil went of late, a glass of wine followed. This would not have been so bad had the Elvenking used the same glass each time. But it never failed that by the end of each day, Galion was balancing half a dozen wine glasses on his way to the kitchens... and not a one of them completely empty either.  
Fearing to complain to his lord directly, Galion had gone to Legede. Soon, the white-haired Elf began to notice the same habit from the king and, one day, finally confronted the younger Elf on it.  
"Drinking again, my friend?" Legede asked with an arched eyebrow, holding the semi-full glass in one hand.  
He had picked it up from the bedside table of his friend... a glass no left but half an hour ago.  
Glancing up form his desk where he was pouring another drink, Thranduil fixed the abandoned wine glass with his blue stare. "Call it habit." the king replied, putting his glass down and taking up a quill. "Problem?"  
Legede shook his head, "Because of your son?"  
Thranduil paused and that hesitation was not lost on his captain. "Perhaps..." the blond replied before resuming his work.  
"A habit that you will not break any time soon?" Legede asked, but the king continued to work.  
"So it seems."  
Without warning, Legede reached out and took the blond's newest glass, downing its contents in one quick gulp.  
"Legede!" Thranduil protested... until the captain smirked.  
"Just thought I would help Galion clean up." he teased.  
With an amused smirk of his own, Thranduil waved to the glasses and decanter nearby. "Pour me another and be gone. Galion will be washing many glasses today."  
With a nod and a smile, Legede did just that.

* * *

 **END**


	12. Gweriannen

**Title:** _The Elvenking's 100-Drabbles_  
 **Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
 **Category:** Book - _"The Lord of the Rings"_  
 **Genre:** General / Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _The Lord of the Rings_ or _The Hobbit_ , I just adore them to pieces.  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Nyx Thranduilion for inspiring me to do this!

* * *

" **Gweriannen** **"**

* * *

He could feel the blood running down his right arm as it hung useless at his side. The smoke which rose high into the distance was a stark reminder that all which he knew... was gone. It was not just a home which the Sinda Elf had lost... but a mother as well.  
Thranduil sat atop his horse, unable to look away as King Thingol's halls burned inside and out.  
The blond's mother had sacrificed her life to save his own...

While most Elves had quickly taken up arms against the invading Dwarven horde, Oropher had charged his youngest with the task of getting those who could not fend for themselves to safety. In his haste, the Elf had not seen the stealthy stout being until it was too late. When Thranduil turned at the sound behind him, sword drawn, he could only watch in horror as his mother fell, a Dwarven axe buried deep in her back, her life stolen away before ever hitting the stone.  
Screaming in rage, Thranduil's sword cleaved the attacking Dwarf's head in two, splitting it open where he stood... but more came to take it's place. As if they smelt blood... as if they could sense the weakness in a single Elf... they came upon him. But Thranduil, seeing nothing but his own grief and rage, fought like one possessed until finally, the last of the wagons had managed to escape the growing inferno through one of the cave's secret tunnels.  
A glance back to check on their progress cost the blond Elf however and one of the few miserable Dwarves left in the vicinity cut deep into the second son of Oropher's shoulder with a double bladed axe. It sliced right to the bone, but it did nothing to deter his pace. Thranduil continued to fight, drawing a second sword from his belt and, with his left hand, slit his attacker's throat, completely severing the Dwarf's head from his body. He quickly picked up his discarded blade, sheathing it before stopping in hesitation. The sounds of fighting were growing closer... and yet...  
Thranduil fully intended to follow after the caravan on horseback with his mother's body, his mount waiting just beyond... but with only one arm, the Elf knew it would be impossible. There was simply no time. Tears in his eyes, Thranduil knelt beside her, taking a ring from his mother's lifeless finger before lightly kissing her forehead. With one last look, the young Elf leapt onto his horse and sped off after the caravan. They needed someone to protect them should the Dwarves follow... and the second son of Oropher was more then ready to give his life if the need arose.

Hours later, those who had escaped found shelter near the base of the mountains overlooking the lands which they had once called home. Here they camped on the hilltop. Keeping watch, having not once dismounted his horse, Thranduil's blue gaze was trained on the forest they had fled. He watched the smoke in the distance, hoping... praying... that he was not now alone in this world.  
As the sun sank low upon the horizon, only then did those who survived the battle return.  
Galenion was first to find his younger brother. The blood had stopped flowing from Thranduil's injury thanks to a makeshift tourniquet, but the dislocated shoulder needed to be attended to, as well as a proper dressings applied. Forcing Thranduil down from his horse, Galenion went in search of a healer in the camp while the young blond was reunited with his father.  
Beside Oropher came Celeborn, Thingol's kin, and it was clear from their expressions that Menegroth was lost. They would never go home again... And Thranduil felt his heart fall into the depths of despair for all they would never get back that dark day.  
Dismounting, Oropher reached out to embrace the son he had feared slain, but Thranduil stepped back, averting his gaze quickly from his father while, at the same time, holding out his hand. He opened his fingers, revealing a single simple golden ring in the design of a coiled serpent. Celeborn placed a hand upon his kinsman's shoulder, offering condolences to Oropher, before moving away to the camp. Thranduil never said a word nor shed a single tear as his father took that ring, holding it close in silent mourning while Galenion returned with a healer.

Together, what remained of Thranduil's family watched all they loved burn far in the distance, the betrayal of the Naugrim now forever etched in the young Elf's memory.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Gweriannen = Betrayal (Having Been Betrayed)  
Naugrim = Dwarves

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  
\- I adhere to the theory that Celeborn and Oropher are related. Quite possibly cousins. Thus making Oropher also a relative of Thingol.  
\- Please note that Galenion is Thranduil's older brother and an OC. He is not canon.  
\- Junaeh pointed out how this could be confusing so I decided to add this note to clarify my own head-canon. Thank you, Junaeh, hehe! In my own head-canon, Oropher left Menegroth before Dior's rule there. He took some of his kin and departed after that first battle. There would've been so much chaos and confusion that likely much would have burned and many would have died in the attack of the Dwarves. Because of this, and his own grief at losing his wife in the chaos, Oropher departed. That's of course not to say that normal history didn't continue. Since it's not clear when Oropher left (or if he lived there at all, though it's widely accepted that he did) I place the sacking of Menegroth as that moment. Likely any destruction wrought by the Dwarves was repaired under Dior's rule and thus, in that, Oropher and his kin were not a part of the second kinslaying. Celeborn may have returned, but Oropher did not.  
\- Because these are tiny drabbles, I will NOT be doing Muse Moments for each chapter.  
\- I was inspired to do these by Nyx Thranduilion who is also doing them. The original 100-drabbles challenge is the invention of NirCele.  
\- All 100 of my drabbles will be Thranduil related... WEEE!  
\- None of my drabbles will be in any sort of order.


	13. Amorthol

**Title:** _The Elvenking's 100-Drabbles_  
 **Author:** LegolasLover2003 aka Ashley  
 **Category:** Book - _"The Lord of the Rings"_  
 **Genre:** General / Drama  
 **Rating:** T  
 **Disclaimer:** I do not own any rights to _The Lord of the Rings_ or _The Hobbit_ , I just adore them to pieces.  
 **Author's Note:** Thanks to Nyx Thranduilion for inspiring me to do this!  
 **Author's Note #2:** This drabble is part of the events that surrounded Legolas's story in my one-shot _"There Is Naught to Fear"_.  
 **Author's Note #3:** There is an **ENGLISH ONLY** version at the very end of this drabble in case you want to just bypass the Elvish.

* * *

" **Amorthol** **"**

* * *

Uncle's coup had failed.  
It had all been so simple. A few casualties here and there... force father to turn the kingdom over to his older brother... few would be hurt. It was not supposed to end this way!  
The visage that stared, that held my gaze was so hard and so cold it seemed to burn my very flesh. He said nothing... simply stood while I, son of the king, knelt in chains before him. The barely restrained rage was palpable... but until he commanded me to speak...  
There was a soft rustle and, before my eyes, fell an Elfling's sleeping gown, coated in blood and torn. Immediately my head turned upward, my lips parting to speak.  
"Adar, hon..." ~[(Father, he...)]~  
"U-pedo anim sui naun eno ion nin." Thranduil hissed, glaring down at me, his left eye twitching ever so slightly. ~[(Do not speak to me as if you were still my son.)]~  
I knew it was taking all of his self control to simply keep his illusion in place.  
"Mas naw daen Legolas?" the Elvenking demanded. "Amorthol lín díwiel, Morolas. Dan pêd anim..." ~([Where is Legolas' body? Your rebellion failed, Morolas. But if you answer me...])~  
"Ennas u-daen, hir nin. Honeg nin cuina a..." ~([There is no body, my lord. My little brother lives and...])~  
A resounding SMACK echoed through the throne room as my head snapped to the side from the sheer force of the blow.  
"U-naro anim! Galenion pennen anim ma aun sen!..." the king had picked up the tiny gown once more and was clenching it in his fist, "...anim. Gell... Pennen i-sen naun lín ann, lín taith astor. Danc le hên an goth!" ~([Do not lie to me! Galenion told me when he presented this!... to me. He gloated... Saying this was your gift, your symbol of loyalty. You murdered a child for the enemy!])~  
I shook my head, "Im meleth Legolas! U-nónen..." ~([I love Legolas! I would not...])~  
"Gwao hi!" Thranduil ordered his guards, turning and ascending the steps to his throne. ~([Take him!])~  
I struggled... tried to argue... tried to tell him that Legolas was alive, hidden away by my own hand in the dungeons where Galenion would never look... I tried to tell my father that the blood was from a slain guard and not the Elfling we both cherished... that I wanted to protect him from my uncle's blood thirsty vengeance on the Elvenking...  
But grief stricken... father would not listen... and now, our rebellion was going to cost my little brother, that little Greenleaf, his life.  
Glancing behind as the guards forced me from the throne room, I saw a moment of weakness forever etched within my memory and my heart... the Elvenking Thranduil, his face in his hands, weeping.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

 **Translations:**  
Amorthol = Rebellion (Uprising)  
Adar, hon... = Father, he...  
U-pedo anim sui naun eno ion nin = Do not speak to me as if you were still my son.  
Mas naw daen Legolas? = Where is Legolas' body?  
Amorthol lín díwiel, Morolas. = Your rebellion failed, Morolas.  
Dan pêd anim... = But if you answer me...  
Ennas u-daen, hir nin = There is no body, my lord.  
Honeg nin cuina a... = My little brother lives and...  
U-naro anim!... = Do not lie (tell a story) to me!  
Galenion pennen anim ma aun sen! = Galenion told me when he presented this!  
...anim. = ...to me.  
Gell... = He gloated...  
Pennen i-sen naun lín ann, lín taith astor. = Saying this was your gift, your symbol of loyalty.  
Danc le hên an goth! = You murdered a child for the enemy!  
Im meleth Legolas! = I love Legolas!  
U-nónen... = I would not...  
Gwao hi! = Take him! (Be gone!)

 **Translation Notes: Title: "Amorthol"  
** Amorthol = Uprising / 'Am' is an adjective but I turned it into a verb by conjugating it to the present tense active singular participle like 'oltho-' (to dream)

 **Translation Notes: Sentence #1: "Adar, hon..."  
** Adar = Father  
Hon = He / Masculine 3rd Person with 'hon' being the normal. You could also use 'ho' or 'hono'.

 **Translation Notes:** ** **Sentence #2** : "U-pedo anim sui naun eno ion nin."**  
U- = Do not  
Pedo = Speak / Imperative of 'ped-' (to speak)  
Anim = To me  
Sui = Like / Can also mean 'as'  
Naun = You were (He was) / Past tense third person singular of 'nad-' (to be)  
Eno = Still / Adjective  
Ion = Son  
Nin = My

 **Translation Notes:** ** **Sentence #3** : "Mas naw daen Legolas?"**  
Mas = Where / Can also use 'maw' but due to using 'naw' as the next word, I went with 'mas'  
Naw = It is / Present tense third person singule of 'nad-' (to be)  
Daen = Corpse  
Legolas = Character Name

 **Translation Notes:** ** **Sentence #4**** **: "Amorthol lín díwiel, Morolas. Dan pêd anim..."**  
Amorthol = Uprising / 'Am' is an adjective but I turned it into a verb by conjugating it to the present tense active singular participle like 'oltho-' (to dream)  
Lín = Your (thy)  
Díwiel = Failed / Verb meaning 'to fail, to miss' but I couldn't find any conjugations for it so I conjugated it as a past tense active singular participle form of 'gawa-' (to howl) but since 'gawa-' ends up as 'gówiel', I also borrowed the vowel change of the 'e' (since 'dew' is an 'e' not an 'a' like 'gawa-') from the verb 'mela-' (to love).  
Morolas = Character Name

 **Translation Notes:** ** **Sentence #5**** **: "Dan pêd anim..."**  
Dan = But, However  
Pêd = You answer (you speak) / Present tense third person singular of 'ped-' (to speak)  
Anim = To me

 **Translation Notes:** ** **Sentence #6** : "Ennas u-daen, hir nin."**  
Ennas = There  
U- = is no  
Daen = Body (Corpse)  
Hir = Lord  
Nin = My

 **Translation Notes: Sentence #7: "Honeg nin cuina a..."  
** Honeg = Little brother  
Nin = My

Cuina = Lives (He lives) / Present tense 3rd person singular of 'cuia-' (be alive)  
A = And

 **Translation Notes:** ** **Sentence #8** : "U-naro anim!"**  
U- = Do not  
Naro = Tell a story (lie) / There is no word for lie so I went with the Imperative tense of 'nara-' (to tell a story) in the sense that sometimes when you say someone is lying, they're 'telling a story'.  
Anim = To me

 **Translation Notes:** ** **Sentence #9** : "Galenion pennen anim ma aun sen!..."**  
Galenion = Character Name  
Pennen = Told (he spoke) / Past participle singular version of 'ped-' (to speak)  
Anim = To me  
Ma = When  
Aun = He presented (he gave) / Past third person singular version of 'anna-' (to give)  
Sen = This

 **Translation Notes:** ** **Sentence #9.5** : "...anim."**  
Anime = To me

 **Translation Notes:** ** **Sentence #10**** **: "Gell..."**  
Gell... = He gloated... (He rejoiced) / Past third person singular version of 'gella-' (to rejoice)

 **Translation Notes:** ** **Sentence #11**** **: "Pennen i-sen naun lín ann, lín taith astor."**  
Pennen = Saying (he spoke) / Past participle singular version of 'ped-' (to speak)  
I- = That  
Sen = This  
Naun = Was (it was) / Past third person singular version of 'nad-' (to be)  
Lín = Your (thy)  
Ann = Gift  
Lín = Your (thy)  
Taith = Symbol (or mark)  
Astor = Loyalty

 **Translation Notes:** ** **Sentence #12**** **: "Danc le hên an goth!"**  
Danc = Murdered (you slew) / Past third person singular version of 'dag-' (to slay)  
Le = You  
Hên = Child  
An = For  
Goth = Enemy

 **Translation Notes:** ** **Sentence #13** : "Im meleth Legolas!"**  
Im = I  
Meleth = Love / I can't explain how this came to be... but it did, though it follows no rules from Salo's book but is widely accepted as just how you do it, dang it! Check movie dialogue for this useage.  
Legolas = Character Name

 **Translation Notes:** ** **Sentence #14**** **: "U-nónen..."**  
U- = Not  
Nónen = I would / Past first person singular tense of 'nad-' (to be)

 **Translation Notes:** ** **Sentence #15** : "Gwao hi!"**  
Gwao hi = Take him (Be gone) / Pulled from _"The Hobbit: The Desolation of Smaug"_ from Thranduil's dialogue to Tauriel.

* * *

 **Author's Notes:**  
\- Sindarin isn't going to be 100% accurate because I'm still learning. I suck at syntax. Please forgive me. Sources include David Salo's "A Gateway to Sindarin" (ISBN: 0-87480-800-6) and Parf Edhellen (elfdict dot com).  
\- Morolas and Galenion are OC's. To learn more about them, read some of my other LOTR works, hehe.  
\- Because these are tiny drabbles, I will NOT be doing Muse Moments for each chapter.  
\- I was inspired to do these by Nyx Thranduilion who is also doing them. The original 100-drabbles challenge is the invention of NirCele.  
\- All 100 of my drabbles will be Thranduil related... WEEE!  
\- None of my drabbles will be in any sort of order.

* * *

 _ **ENGLISH ONLY VERSION:**_

 **"Rebellion"**

Uncle's coup had failed.  
It had all been so simple. A few casualties here and there... force father to turn the kingdom over to his older brother... few would be hurt. It was not supposed to end this way!  
The visage that stared, that held my gaze was so hard and so cold it seemed to burn my very flesh. He said nothing... simply stood while I, son of the king, knelt in chains before him. The barely restrained rage was palpable... but until he commanded me to speak...  
There was a soft rustle and, before my eyes, fell an Elfling's sleeping gown, coated in blood and torn. Immediately my head turned upward, my lips parting to speak.  
"Father, he..."  
"Do not speak to me as if you were still my son." Thranduil hissed, glaring down at me, his left eye twitching ever so slightly.  
I knew it was taking all of his self control to simply keep his illusion in place.  
"Where is Legolas' body?" the Elvenking demanded. "Your rebellion failed, Morolas. But if you answer me..."  
"There is no body, my lord. My little brother lives and..."  
A resounding SMACK echoed through the throne room as my head snapped to the side from the sheer force of the blow.  
"Do not lie to me! Galenion told me when he presented this!..." the king had picked up the tiny gown once more and was clenching it in his fist, "...to me. He gloated... Saying this was your gift, your symbol of loyalty. You murdered a child for the enemy!"  
I shook my head, "I love Legolas! I would not..."  
"Take him!" Thranduil ordered his guards, turning and ascending the steps to his throne.  
I struggled... tried to argue... tried to tell him that Legolas was alive, hidden away by my own hand in the dungeons where Galenion would never look... I tried to tell my father that the blood was from a slain guard and not the Elfling we both cherished... that I wanted to protect him from my uncle's blood thirsty vengeance on the Elvenking...  
But grief stricken... father would not listen... and now, our rebellion was going to cost my little brother, that little Greenleaf, his life.  
Glancing behind as the guards forced me from the throne room, I saw a moment of weakness forever etched within my memory and my heart... the Elvenking Thranduil, his face in his hands, weeping.

 **END**


End file.
